Ibuki (A.R. World)
is one of the resident Kamen Riders of the World of Hibiki in Kamen Rider Decade. Ibuki He has the ability to transform into who is master of the trumpet-based , running the Ibuki Lesson Studio. He and his entirely female student body wear uwagi with hakama; Ibuki has kataginu on top of the uwagi. After listening to Akira's reasoning and Tsukasa's advice, he discards his rivalry with Zanki (A.R. World) and steps down as teacher in favor of Akira. He later fights without his "mask" against the Bakegani, wielding a trombone version of the Ongekidan Reppu. Form Oni Form * Rider Height: 210cm * Rider Weight: 140kg Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 15t * Kicking Power: 30t * Maximum Jump Height: 80m * Maximum Running Speed: 100m/2.5s * Finisher Power: 37t In this Oni form, Ibuki is a blue demon. This is Ibuki's basic and only form, despite being a member of the head family, Ibuki does not have a second form. To become this form, Ibuki blows into his whistle and air gathers around him like a tornado, causing his body to transform into that of an Oni. Ibuki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Ibuki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Henshin Onibue Onteki * Device Type: Whistle * Other Forms: None The gives Ibuki the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He blows into the whistle and places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He swishes his arm around summoning a whirlwind around while he transforms. In addition, the Onteki can also playback the sound data collected by the Disk Animals. : Ibuki attaches this to the front of his trumpet after attaching the mouth piece. It forms a horn for the trumpet to use for his Ongeki Sha Shippū Issen. : The Ongekikan Reppū is Ibuki's Ongeki Weapon. Usually used in its "gun mode" it fires Oniishi which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy. For his finisher, Ibuki fires charged Oniishi into the Makamou, the Ongekimei Narukaze along with the mouthpiece completes its "trumpet mode", the Oniishi are then ignited by Sound of Purification through the Reppū. Attacks * Ibuki charges himself with power, and adds wind power to his punches, chops, and kicks. He is able to defeat various air type Makamou easily with this attack. * Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Ibuki's most useful weapons. OnGeki Finishers Ibuki inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large Makamou, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou. Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the or are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn visible invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Ibuki uses. * : This is capable of amphibious travel and can record underwater. Because of its design its recording abilities are lesser than other disc animals. It is best suited for small, tight areas which it can move through easily with its slender body. It can coil around the enemy and tighty squeeze them. Because of this it can also be used as handcuffs or a rod. Also has a dangerous bite for attacking Makamou. * The falcon is lightweight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak points are that both its duty and recording time are cut short by the energy it consumes during flight. * : With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has long duty and recording times and is very durable. * : It is capable of video recording and has very long duty and recording times. Can travel through dense brush and rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. * : The successor of the Falcon type Disk Animal, it has greater duty and recording time as well as being able to record video. Because of its higher intelligence, it is capable of a united formation with a group of other Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms. Picture Gallery ( Equipment ) Ongekikan Reppū.jpg|Ongekikan Reppū Dark Grey Snake.jpg|Dark Grey Snake Orange Lion.jpg|Orange Lion Light Blue Eagle.jpg|Light Blue Eagle Trivia *As with most of the characters in the World of Hibiki arc of Kamen Rider Decade, Ibuki is portrayed by his original actor, Jouji Shibue. *Ibuki's students throw red rose petals around his feet, which swirl around him when he transforms; this may be a nod to the fact that actor Jouji Shibue played Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen, who uses red roses as his calling card and main weapon, in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon.